Virtual and augmented reality devices have wide applications in various fields, including engineering design, medical surgery practice, military simulated practice, video gaming, etc. Some wearable devices, such as a glove, allow users to interact with virtual objects. However, circuitry on such wearable devices can be complex, bulky, and in some cases heavy. As a result, conventional wearable devices can detract from a user's experience with a VR and/or AR system.